The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., common name Dalmatian Bellflower and hereinafter referred to by the code ‘B.09.01’.
The new Campanula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by Gert Kim Jensen, in Marslev, Denmark. The new Campanula originated from a cross made in 2009 by the Inventor between a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult, (unpatented, breeder reference 08.98.05) as the female parent, and the cultivar ‘CBO-1’(‘Blue Ocean’) (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,733) as the male parent. The Inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar from the progeny of the above crossing in 2009 on the basis of its compact, upright growth, with low need for retardation and fungicides and distinctive flowering.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings was first performed in 2009 in Marslev, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.